Firsts
by I'llLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been together for quite some time when Alec decides to take the next step in their relationship.


**Author's Note: I've never written a Malec fic before, but they are my love. It is not hard to say that they are my OTP. Now, I know that some of you out there know that I have other stories that I should be working on, but I just had to write a little Malec one-shot before I read City Of Heavenly Fire, which one of my friends was so kind as to let me borrow it. Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Sorry. It all belongs to the wonderful, Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec POV

Magnus and I had been together for nearly six months and during all that time, we had yet to do the deed. I knew that Magnus wanted to, but he was holding back, just for me. But the thing is, I didn't want to hold back anymore. I was living with him, yet I couldn't claim him as mine. That was soon to be changed, though.

* * *

"Alec? You here?" Magnus walked through the door to his, no their, apartment, throwing his things onto the small table by the door. He leaned against the door's frame, trying to compose his frustration before walking down the hall, towards the living room.

Magnus was not in a great mood. His last client had been so frustratingly adamant that Magnus give him a potion to help a girl fall in love with him. As if those were real. Magnus scoffed. It wasn't as if he didn't know what it was like to want someone to fall in love with you. He had been through a phase where he thought that Alec didn't love him and was still stuck up on that annoying Jace. However, Alec changed that when he... Magnus' thoughts were interrupted when he walked into the living room to find a shirtless Alec holding two glasses of wine.

Alec raked his blue eyes over Magnus' lithe body seductively.

"Care to join me?" he asked as he set the two glasses down on the table by the couch. Magnus stood there in shock for only a moment before he quickly strode over to Alec, sweeping him into a passionate kiss. It was one full of longing and teeth and tongue and by the time that the two pulled back for air, both of their faces were flushed and full of desire.

Alec smirked against Magnus' lips before kissing him deeply, his tongue invading Magnus' mouth. Both of them moaned and Magnus' hands traveled down his boyfriend's sides, eventually reaching Alec's ass. He lifted him up and deposited them both on the coach, with Magnus placed between Alec's legs.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist, pulling their groins closer together, grinding against him. Magnus moved hos mouth to the flesh where Alec's shoulder and neck met, kissing him there. The blue-eyed beauty moaned when Magnus bit him there, harshly, before sensuously licking the area.

"You know," Magnus started to say, "I won't be able to hold back much longer if we continue this."

Alec simply smirked at him before responding, "Then how about we continue this in the bedroom?" Magnus didn't need to be told twice. He quickly gathered Alec in his arms, and they began the trek to the bedroom. Along the way, their clothing was shed, although where it ended up, was to be a question for in the morning.

Once in the bedroom, Magnus carefully placed Alec down on the bed, kissing him sweetly on the lips before slowly beginning the journey south. He started with Alec's neck, leaving him with a good sized hickey, before moving on to his collarbone. He worried the skin there with his teeth and tongue, before moving on to Alec's left nipple. He grazed his teeth against the flesh, bringing it to a hardened bud. Magnus reveled in the gasps and moans that escaped Alec's mouth, pleased that he would be the first, and hopefully the last, to get him to emit these noises.

"M-Magnus... ple-please..." Alec couldn't form coherent sentences, only beg for Magnus to stop with the teasing in butchered attempts. Magnus looked up at Alec and saw the utter desire written across his features. He moved over to give equal attention to Alec's other nipple, instead of moving downward, much to his chagrin. After bringing it to a bud, Magnus finally kissed his way along Alec's body, the fleeting touches setting Alec on fire and sending even more blood down south.

When Magnus reached Alec's member, he reached out a tentative hand and just barely brushed his fingers along the shaft. He knew that he was teasing, and that Alec was very much ready, the evidence right in front of him, but he didn't want to rush their first time. Magnus slowly leaned forward, his tongue darting out between his lips to lightly lick the tip of Alec's dick. Said person nearly growled with impatience.

"Magnus. Stop teasing." Magnus smirked up at Alec before deep throating him in one take. Alec's head fell back against the bed as he fisted his hands in the sheets. Magnus bobbed his head, grazing his teeth against the underside for a couple of moments before Alec interrupted.

"Magnus! Fuck me already."

Magnus left Alec with a quiet pop. "Okay, baby." With a wave of his hand, a condom and a bottle of lube appeared. He rolled on the condom, and put lube on three of his fingers. He reached one of his fingers to Alec's entrance. As he slipped one finger into his entrance, he heard Alec groan and he tightened around Magnus' finger. After a few moments, he relaxed and Magnus slipped in another finger.

Magnus made small scissoring movements before adding a third and final finger.

"Magnus. Please." Alec begged Magnus, tugging his face to his own, bringing him in for a passionate kiss. Magnus' fingers left Alec and Alec whimpered. He missed the feeling of fullness. However, he soon felt something nudging at his entrance.

Slowly, Magnus edged his way within Alec, stopping and letting him adjust every time Magnus saw pain on his face. Once he was fully sheathed inside of Alec, he paused, kissing Alec deeply. After a few moments of kissing, Alec started to squirm beneath Magnus.

"Magnus. Please move," he whined.

"Who am I to deny such a request?" Magnus used this opportunity to kiss Alec rigorously, not allowing any inch of his boyfriend's mouth to be untouched. Using the kiss as a distraction, Magnus began a slow and steady pace, not yet wanting to overwhelm Alexander. However, his boyfriend was soon urging Magnus on.

"Harder... Ugh... Faster..." Magnus complied, increasing his speed and angling his hips in just the right way that he hit Alec's prostate. His back arched as Magnus began to hit it with every thrust. It wasn't long before Alexander was reduced to a moaning mess.

All it took was a few more thrusts before Alec clenched around Magnus as he came over his and Magnus' stomachs. Magnus followed suit, still thrusting weakly into his lover, milking his orgasm for all he could.

Once both were cognizant enough, Magnus pulled out of Alec, rolling to his side and pulling his lover close.

"That was..." Alec couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yeah." Magnus luckily knew what he meant.

Once Alec had gained his strength, he rolled onto his elbow, looking down at Magnus.

"I'm really glad that my first time was with you. I know I'm just a name on your long list, but..." Magnus broke Alec off.

"You are not just a name, Alexander! You are far more important to me than you realize. I love you, Alexander!" Alec gaped at Magnus. Immediately, he tried to back track. "I mean- I, uh. I rea-" This time, Alec cut Magnus off. However, he did with a kiss.

"I love you too, Magnus. I probably shouldn't this soon, but I do." Alec smiled shyly at Magnus who just pulled Alec close enough to kiss him.

"You continue to amaze me everyday. I hope to never stop loving you for as long as I am alive." Alec grinned at his boyfriend.

"And I will love you until I have no more breath in my body." It wasn't long after that the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Whew. It took me close to a year to write and me finishing City of Heavenly Fire, but I finally did it! Malec has got to be my favorite OTP, so of course I had to finish this story. I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Peace!**


End file.
